Aviva Corcovado
Aviva Corcovado is a member and the third-in-command of the Wild Kratts crew. She is an engineer and the creator of all the Wild Kratts inventions, including the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits. Appearance Aviva has bushy brown hair that she always ties back in a ponytail. Her eyes are a dark shade of gray (although she sometimes is shown with green eyes), and she wears a yellow jacket with a blue stripe running down both of the sleeves. A black belt with a bolt on it is worn crookedly around her waist. She also wears blue jeans and blue and white converse shoes. Her signature color is violet/purple. Personality Aviva is a strong leader, and an active member of the crew. However, she can take competitions a little too seriously, and despite being tomboyishly beautiful, she can be stubborn, sassy, and arrogant, possibly due to her intelligence, but she does care about the well being of her crew and the animals they encounter, and unlike most fans believe, she does not value her inventions over her crew-mates. Although often hard at work, she can sometimes be lazy and feel unmotivated. Abilities Aviva builds all of the team's nature-inspired inventions, but she is also good at computers and can pilot the Tortuga when necessary. She does some field work. Aviva can hack into Varmitech's Computers. She can speak Spanish (due to her family roots) and is very good in badminton, though she destroys the paper birdies. Trivia * Aviva can not dance very well, however her stage fright is diminished after the Birds of a Feather adventure. *Aviva went to science camp with Zach and has been rivals with him since. *Her favorite thing in nature is male bird courtship-display's. *She does not speak with a Spanish accent. English is her second and more fluent language. * Her great-great-grandmother Elvira's last name is Corcovado. * Her last name is agreed to be Corcovado, as her great-grandmother's last name is precisely this one, but it is unknown if Elvira is Aviva's paternal or maternal great-grandmother. * Later in season 2 and in season 3, Aviva uses a Creature Power Suit of her own in some cases. Her creature suite is never used to activate, and is in the form of a wet suit. * There is a series of fan art depicts Aviva as being romantic relationship with either or both of the Kratt brother, however the Wild Kratts crew portrays no sexual or romantic attachment to each other. * Her voice is also the voice of the Tortuga computer. * Her favorite lemur's are mouse lemurs. * Aviva will on some occasions, hug either Chris, Koki, or sometimes Jimmy when she's happy. Inventor and inventions Almost all machinery and gadgets in the Tortuga were invented by Aviva. All primary members of the Wild Kratts team have a creature-pod that is their signature color. When they activate in a creature suite the color of the animal (despite the natural color of that animal) is that person's signature color. Aviva's creature-pod and creature color is pink or dark pink. She created a cheetah racer robot with the cheetah's spots pattern and a racing suit to go with it. Her extendo arm has taken a bunch of damage. A Florida Panther swiped at it, causing it to malfunction. It was trampled by a herd of stampeding bison. Quotes "I'll never doubt a platypus again." ''-''Aviva from Platypus Cafe "Ooh, I want a string of mummified parasites!" -Aviva in Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus "Famous last words!" -Aviva in Octopus Wildkratticus "You did remember!" -Aviva in Quillber's Birthday Present Gallery Profiles_aviva-1-.jpg Aviva.png Untitled 0002 0004.jpg Wow by megamindroxanne-d6hgoks.png aviva.18.PNG Aviva with power suit.PNG|Aviva wearing her power suit aviva.02.PNG aviva.05Octopod.PNG Aviva.006.PNG aviva.09.PNG aviva.07.PNG aviva.11.PNG Aviva.01.PNG aviva.012.PNG aviva.19.PNG Aviva..png Aviva.22.png Aviva.caracal.miton.2.PNG Aviva.caracal.miton.PNG Aviva.spider.web.PNG Aviva.007.PNG aviva.23.PNG aviva.08.PNG Aviva Wild Kratts.png Tumblr miatl1beN11r4sajco1 400.gif MK+AC.png Aviva.15.PNG aviva-2.PNG Aviva-3.PNG Guess it's back to Normal Size for Aviva.png Whale-Power-suit.WK.03.PNG Aviva and Pelican.png Aviva and Lemur Bros.png Mom of a Croc-Wild Kratts.07.PNG Mom of a Croc-Wild Kratts.06.PNG Aviva (Wheater Coat).png Aviva with Beaver Teeth.png Aviva Smile.png|''With Your Teeth'' Aviva Watching Martin Slipping.png Martin and Cheetah Racer.png Aviva Kisses Plato.png Aviva and Dandelion.png Groundhog Aviva (Long Tooth).png|Aviva with over-toothy Groundhog Power aviva-4.PNG Aviva Amazed by Osprey.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.25.png Cheetah.racer.01.PNG aviva.6.PNG Aviva with Cheetah Disc.png Aviva wearing Creature Power Suit.png|Aviva wearing Chris's power suit Aviva with Creature Power Suit.png Aviva as a Little Girl.png Aviva with Disrupt-to Bot.png Aviva Laughing 2.png Aviva with Helmet.png Aviva with Blue Jay Disc.png Aviva Awake.png Groundhog Aviva (Fat).png Pirate Aviva.png|Aviva wearing a pirate outfit Aviva-Season2-1.PNG Aviva-Season2-2.PNG Croc.00264.2.PNG Praying.mantis.wildkratts.001.PNG Preying.mantis.wildkratts.002.PNG Aviva.Mantis.Power.PNG WK323 Praying-Mantis.png Croc.00177.PNG Croc.00311.PNG Croc-00051.WK.PNG TH 77.png TH 63.png TH 59.png TH 53.png TH 48.png TH 12.png Aviva with Owl Brothers.PNG Aviva.72.PNG Aviva-Bass Class.WK.PNG Aviva.73.PNG Aviva.77.PNG Aviva.78.PNG Aviva.74.PNG DON'T YOU SAY IT!.PNG|Dont you say it!! (toss like a girl) Aviva-Dazzy Eyes.PNG Aviva.75.PNG I saw that glow of light.PNG Octopus WildKratticus-A Seamonster.PNG Martin And Aviva Hug.PNG Octopus Wildkratticus-Its A New Species.PNG Octopus.wildkratts.014.5.PNG Maviva-WK.PNG Wk1466.png Aviva with Frog Disc.png Frog Measure.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Females Category:Female humans Category:Main characters